The School Festival and the Trip
by RainingForMe
Summary: Things have changed for Tsunayoshi Sawada. With a dark and tragic past, Tsuna lives in a hospital room-isolated from the outside world ever since four years ago. Until one day when he was visited from a baby with a gun who told him he was the next Vongola Boss. (Completed AU)
1. Isolated, Till Now

**Isolated, Till Now**

From down the hall, Clara shook her head while smiling as she heard Tsuna's exclamation. "You are so childlike despite being a thirteen year old. Well, you still are young so I guess it's fine."

"Come in," Tsuna called out as a knock was sounded on his door. His eyes widened as he noticed that the figure was of a small child that looked around two years old. There was a fedora-or at least he guessed it was-on top of the baby's head. "Anata ga dare?"

The baby smirked-his curly sideburns moving with him as he walked towards the blind boy on the hospital bed. "Ciaossu! My name is Reborn. I'm here to train you to be the next Vongola Boss." Reborn's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Tsuna's eyes were a bright sun set orange color with specks of gold.

"Von...gola?" Tsuna mumbled.

Reborn nodded. "Yes. It's a mafia family."

"Vongola means clam in Italian. Why have a mafia family named after clams?" Tsuna asked.

"You'd have to ask Vongola Primo for the answer," Reborn chuckled. "Come. We're taking you out of this hospital to your home."

Tsuna shook his head. "Reborn. The hospital is my home."

Reborn looked at Tsuna and saw he wasn't lying. "What about your mother Nana? Isn't she worried about you?"

"No," Tsuna responded as he looked down at his lap. "She isn't, nor will she ever."

Reborn stared at Tsuna questionably. "Tell me why."

Tsuna shook his head. "Save it for another day. For now, am I really going to be able to go outside?"

'I'll gather info later,' Reborn thought as he replied, "Yes. Have you at least been keeping up with school?"

"Well, Clara has been helping with my studies. Um, I'm not really sure at what grade level we're studying right now though," Tsuna answered. "I could ask her."

Reborn shook his head. "We'll learn when you take the exam for Namimori Middle School."

Tsuna tilted his head. "But how will I do that Reborn? I mean, I'm blind and I can only see faint figures which I consider a great gift but will it allow me to pass the test?"

"You know how to read brail right?' Reborn questioned to which Tsuna nodded to. "Then we'll just change the test to brail then."

Tsuna smiled a bright smile. 'I'm going to the outside world!'

"Herbivore," a raven haired male said-narrowing his onyx eyes. "You are not a student of Namimori Middle School and closing your eyes while walking. I'll bite you to death." The male took two tonfas out from nowhere and ran forward to Tsuna.

"H-HIEE!" Tsuna squealed as he dodged a tonfa. "M-Matte! I'm a new student Mister! I finished my exam just two days ago!"

The male stopped and got out of his fighting stance. "Name, herbivore."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hm," the boy hummed. "So you are the student that got full remarks on the exam. Follow me."

"Shikashi," Tsuna began as the boy turned back to him. "I'm blind Mister and you never introduced yourself."

The male frowned. "You'll have difficulty in class then. Well, the teacher will solve it. Just follow the sound of my foot steps then herbivore."

Tsuna nodded as he listened intently to Hibari's quiet foot steps. He jumped a bit when Hibari slammed the sliding door open.

"H-Hibari-san," the teacher Nezu stuttered. "H-How may I help you?"

'Hibari-san?' Tsuna thought before his brain clicked. "Ah! The Hibari-san that is respected a lot at the hospital!"

Hibari raised an eye brow at Tsuna's exclamation before shaking his head and turning to Nezu. "He's your new student." With that, Hibari left the teacher with the blind boy behind to go to the Reception Room.

Nezu cleared his throat and looked at Tsuna and smirked a bit inwardly. "Hello. My name is Nezu and I'll be your teacher. Please introduce yourself."

Tsuna nodded as he walked inside the room and turned.

"You are facing the black board," Nezu stated as the class laughed at him.

"Ah, gomen," Tsuna apologized. "I'm blind and can't see much."

That caused everyone to stop laughing while Nezu looked shocked. Tsuna smiled brightly as he faced his class mates.

"Konichiwa! Boku no namae Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna for short!"

Everyone gasped at the bright smile but also at Tsuna's open eyes that shimmered brightly.

"Wow, he has amazing eyes," a girl whispered in awe.

"Do you think they're fake?" another mumbled.

"Looks pretty real to me," a male responded.

Tsuna heard the murmuring. "Oh, my eyes. Yes, they're real and not contacts. Apparently to the doctors, I used to have brown eyes like my mother at birth but some weird occurrence happened and my eyes turned to this bright orange color. I can't really tell since-you know I can't see."

Nezu coughed. "Sawada will sit by-."

He was interrupted by many hands going in the air.

"Yes?"

"I want Tsuna to sit by me!" the people shouted.

'I thought he was going to be a victim of my and the student bullying but apparently not,' Nezu inwardly growled. "Yamamoto please guide Tsuna to the empty seat beside you."

A midnight haired male nodded as his dark brown eyes staring at Tsuna. "Yo! Watashi no namae Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Tsuna smiled. "Konichiwa Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto was taken back by the pure and sincere smile but returned it with his own genuine smile.

"Who cooked that?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna who was eating a delicious looking bento.

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Clara did! She said it was to congratulate me for getting into school!'

Yamamoto had a confused look. "Who's Clara and why congratulate?"

"Well, Clara is the nurse that mostly looks after me and the congrats is because this is the first school I'm actually going to!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Then how'd you do so good in the exam?" Yamamoto asked.

"Clara tutored me!" Tsuna answered. "Except now I have a new tutor named Reborn."

"Ciaossu," a voice we all know greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in surprise. "You decide to come out of your hiding spot now?"

Reborn shrugged and stole some of Tsuna's bento. Yamamoto chuckled as Tsuna yelled at Reborn and picked up his chopsticks. He picked up a pieces of his sushi and put into Tsuna's bento.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked.

"You can have some." Yamamoto grinned. "I have too much anyway!"

Tsuna nodded. "Thanks Yamamoto-san!"

Yamamoto once again gave Tsuna a genuine smile. 'I think I gained a true friend today.'

'So Tsuna got Yamamoto Takeshi to smile genuinely,' Reborn thought. 'Tsuna just may be the key to fix Vongola and repair it to Primo's expectations.' He hid a small smile behind his tipped fedora.

"Hn," Hibari murmured as he read Sawada Tsunayoshi's file.  
>Mother: Sawada Tsunayoshi<br>Father: Sawada Iemetsu  
>Siblings: None<br>Blood Type: A  
>Weight: 46.5 kg<br>Height: 157 cm  
>Date of Birth: October 14<br>Past:...

Hibari's eyes widened at Tsuna's record and he growled. 'So the herbivore has gone through that huh?' Setting the file back into the cabinets he looked at the paper work on his desk. "Stupid lazy herbivore teachers and principal."

"Sayonara!" Tsuna waved good bye to Yamamoto as he walked into the hospital. It was decided that Tsuna would stay at the hospital since he had no home outside of it.

Yamamoto smiled as he ran home. He entered TakeSushi and his father Tsuyoshi noticed the large smile plastered on his son's face. A genuine smile that surprised him-his own father.

"Did something good happen today Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Yamamoto looked at his father and nodded. "Un! I made a new friend!"

Tsuyoshi smiled at his son as Takeshi ran up to his room and yelled, "I'll come back down later to help you with the shop!"

Tsuyoshi shook his head as he continued to work on making sushi.

Reborn watched his student as Tsuna lit his sky flames. They were in a clearing of the forest where a waterfall was. The sun was still high in the sky as it shined down on them. 'Did Tsuna have practice before meeting me? He seems to know what he is doing. Not only that, but he went into Hyper Dying Will Mode without a pill and surpassed Dying Will Mode.'

Tsuna watched as the green chameleon on Reborn's head scrambled over to Tsuna.

"Ara?" Tsuna asked as Leon sat in the palms of his hand.

Reborn watched curiously as Leon glowed and made mitts appear underneath him. After that, Leon scrambled back onto Reborn's fedora. Tsuna looked at the gloves and slipped them on. Once they were on completely, the gloves changed into black leather gloves with silver metal on it. On the back of his palm was a big white X.

"X-Gloves," Tsuna whispered as his flames enveloped both of his gloves. "Ne, Reborn. Have you heard of the Vindice?"

"Of course," Reborn responded. "How do you know of them?"

Tsuna shook his head and smiled. "I just heard them, that's all."

Reborn looked at Tsuna suspiciously but let it go as he continued his training with Tsuna. "Now, climb up the rocks beside the waterfall while sustaining your flames."He watched as Tsuna did the task spoken to him without a complain. Reborn narrowed his eyes as he saw how graceful Tsuna was. 'That's strange. For a blind boy, Tsuna has an unnatural grace as if he's done this before. Not only that, but he seems to know more than he lets on.'

"What do I do now?" Tsuna shouted from the top-snapping Reborn out of his thoughts.

'He's quick as well,' Reborn thought once more before responding, "Jump down from there and use your flames to support yourself when you almost touch ground."

Tsuna nodded as he jumped down from the waterfall. He activated a soft flame that slowed down his speed. Soft thumps were made as his feet fell onto the ground.

He watched as Reborn had a calculating gaze on him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Reborn asked out of the blue.

Tsuna was a bit shocked but replied, "Yes."

"When?"

"I cannot tell."

"And why is that?"

"They told me not to."

'They?' Reborn thought. "Alright. Now, run around Namimori seven times before running to the hospital and you can get ready for bed."

Tsuna turned and noticed that the sun was almost down. He began to run before Reborn stopped him. "Without your flames."

"Oh," Tsuna said as he was about to begin but stopped and tilted his head towards Reborn. "A side note. I can actually see when I'm in Hyper Dying Will Mode. So should I keep some of my flames or erase it all?"

Reborn sighed at the new info. "You should have told me earlier Dame-Tsuna. Keep a small amount of your flames then so you can see. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Um," Tsuna began while thinking. "I've had five years of training like this before I came back to the hospital four years ago." With that, Tsuna ran away as Reborn walked back to the hospital.

"Oh? Reborn where is Tsuna?" Clara asked. They had met and Clara was glad that someone was allowing Tsuna the chance to get out of the hospital.

"He's running around. Tell me what happened to Tsuna while he stayed in the hospital. Tell me everything," Reborn demanded.

Clara sighed. "You see, when Tsuna was born, he had brown eyes and perfect eye sight. Something happened to Tsuna's eyes while in the room. It caused a bad reaction causing him to go blind and we noticed that Tsuna's eyes turned into the color it is now. Tsuna's mother, Nana, was told that her son died after birth by someone-we still don't know who. I was disgusted by how stupid the woman was to not think that the person was lying. The hospital took care of Tsuna after that but nine years ago, we lost Tsuna while he was traveling outside. We don't know what happened but he came back five years later and apologized to us all for making us worry. The hospital kept him isolated then so no one would take him again and Tsuna complied to it because he doesn't want us to worry again. That's all I know. Sorry I can't give much."

Reborn shook his head. "No. You've given a lot of info that others do not have. Can you tell me who the doctor who helped give birth to Tsuna is."

"I can't," Clara responded. "The man died two years ago."

Reborn growled inwardly but bowed to Clara. "I thank you for the info."

Clara nodded. As Reborn was about to walk away Clara grabbed him. "Yes?"

"Make sure that Tsuna stays safe. Despite smiling I know he hides his pain," Clara pleaded. "Tsuna he-...He needs to have care for or I'm scared he's going to break so please do take care of him...I don't want to lose Tsuna once again."

Reborn nodded and walked away after Clara let him go. 'You have a secret past that has yet to uncover. You have a five year gap in your life that none but you and the people it involved knows. You have a hidden pain behind that bright and genuine smile that is in the deepest part of your soul. Will you reveal it all in time, Sawada Tsunayoshi?'


	2. My Famiglia

**My Famiglia**

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open as he was awoken by Nezu-sensei. "Hai, sensei?"

"Answer this question," Nezu stated.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked-yawning. "I'm blind remember sensei? I can only see faint figures."

Nezu flushed in embarrassment and anger. "The question is, x=3.3 to the third power +62-27."

"X=106," Tsuna answered.

"C-Correct," Nezu stammered. 'Darn. I was really hoping for him to get the wrong answer so everyone would laugh at him for it.'

Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna before smiling a cold smiling to Nezu. He knew what his sensei was trying to do and didn't appreciate that his sensei was trying to make Tsuna a target for bullying. 'Though,' Yamamoto thought while looking at his fellow class mates. 'It doesn't look like Tsuna will any time because he simply is too adorable.' Yamamoto watched Tsuna who turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Is something wrong Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto blushed and shook his head.

"No, just lost in thoughts," Yamamoto responded.

"Oh okay. Are you feeling well though? You're all flushed," Tsuna whispered as he set a hand on Yamamoto's forehead.

Yamamoto shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry Tsuna-I'm fine." 'God, why does Tsuna have to be so innocent. It just makes him so much more adorable!'

The doors slid open loudly as the Discipline Committee Leader, Hibari Kyoya, walked inside.

"Do you need s-something?" Nezu asked.

"Herbivore," Hibari called out staring directly at Tsuna."

"Hai?"

"Come with me to the roof top," Hibari commanded.

Tsuna stood up but glanced at Yamamoto. "May I bring Yamamoto as well Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

Tsuna smiled as he tugged Yamamoto along.

Everyone fell silent after the door closed before screams and shouts of worry were heard because Tsuna might be bitten to death by the carnivore at Namimori Middle School.

"So what did you know Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Fight me," Hibari demanded causing Tsuna to be surprised.

"Alright but first," Tsuna responded while turning to Yamamoto. "Do you want to join the dark world in which I am involved in Yamamoto? The world in which you can never turn around and leave?"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's serious face in shock and confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

"If you watch this battle, you will be involved with the mafia even more so then you already are by being my friend. Will you accept or decline this invitation to the mafia world?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto nodded as he grinned. "Sure. As long as I can stay your friend then I'll join!"

Tsuna sighed and nodded. "How about you Hibari? You willing?"

"I'm not weak herbivore," Hibari responded while launching forward.

Tsuna disappeared causing Hibari to abruptly stop. Hibari turned around with eyes wide. He saw Tsuna staring directly at him with those orange eyes and sky flames erupted in his hands.

"So, this is your true form," Hibari mumbled as Yamamoto stared at Tsuna in awe.

"Amazing," Yamamoto whispered. "Tsuna is really strong."

Hibari growled and sent himself forward to Tsuna only to be sent back by a large wave. He flinched involuntarily at the cold feeling of Tsuna's aura that had just passed. It was powerful no doubt if it could send the Hibari Kyoya flying. Hibari shook his head as he headed towards Tsuna and swung a tonfa at him. Tsuna blocked each hit with his arms and blocked kicks using his own legs. Tsuna then lifted one leg and wrapped it around one of Hibari's arm. Tsuna smirked as he gave a round house kick sending Hibari to fly at the wall.

"Tch," Hibari said as he spit out some blood in his mouth. He stood in a fighting stance and ran forward.

Tsuna waited until the last minute and jumped. He kicked the tonfas out of Hibari's hands and flipped over Hibari's head. Before he landed, however, he gave a strong kick to Hibari's head. Hibari grunted as he slid across the ground.

"You are strong carnivore," Hibari smirked. "You have actually beat me."

Yamamoto stared in amazement. He ran over to Tsuna. "You are amazing Tsuna! You defeated THE Hibari Kyoya! How'd you've even know where he was?"

Tsuna returned to normal and grinned. "That was Hyper Dying Will Mode. Whenever I am in it, I can see perfectly fine just like when I was born." He picked up Hibari's tonfas and threw them to Hibari. "I don't think that's all you wanted."

"Heh, you passed my test. Would you join the Discipline Committee?" Hibari asked.

"Only in Yamamoto does," Tsuna replied. "I keep my friends perhaps some enemies that have turned to friends closer to watch their actions."

Hibari smirked. "Interesting. So what about it herbivore? Join the Discipline Committee with the carnivore."

Yamamoto shrugged. "Why not? It gives me more time then to hang out with Tsuna."

"I also have a request," a voice stated.

They all looked at the fence where Reborn stood. "Hibari Kyoya, Yamamoto Takeshi. Join Tsuna's Guardians."

"Guardians?" Hibari questioned his eyes narrowing while Yamamoto raised an eye brow.

"You see," Reborn began. "Dame-Tsuna here is the heir to the Vongola Famiglia-the mafia family that is one of the top most powerful. He needs six guardians to protect and work with him. The cloud, rain, storm, lightning, sun, and mist. You, Hibari, shall be the cloud. Yamamoto shall be the rain."

"Sure!" Yamamoto agreed while Hibari responded with a "Hn."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Welcome to Vongola Decimo's Famiglia then Hibari, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto grinned in response while Hibari grinned and began walking away. "Pick up your stuff in the Reception Room at lunch."

"Alright class," Nezu said the next day. "We have a new student from Italy. Come in!"

A silver haired male walked into the room-his serpent green eyes searching the class room for one particular student. "Gokudera Hayato."

His eyes narrowed when he found the person and walked over. He kicked Tsuna's seat causing Tsuna to yelp as he awoke.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at the figure in front of him. "May I help you?"

"I will never accept you as Vongola Decimo," Gokudera hissed into Tsuna's ear making Yamamoto glare at him. Around his and Tsuna's arm were the Discipline Committee arm bands.

Tsuna nodded as Nezu shouted, "Sit down in your seat next to Kurosawa Hana Gokudera-san!"

"Tch," Gokudera said as he walked to his seat-his hands in his pockets, but not before setting a piece of paper of Tsuna's desk.

"Oh," Tsuna said as he looked at Gokudera who turned to look at him. Gokudera's eyes widened as he saw a small flame that was barely noticeable on Tsuna's forehead. "Wear your uniform correctly or the Discipline Committee will come after you."

Gokudera grumbled as he fixed his uniform and sat down in his seat. Yamamoto grinned at Tsuna who smiled back and made the tiny flame disappear.

Tsuna looked at the piece of paper.

_In the back of the school at lunch. Meet me there and we will see if you are worthy of being Vongola Decimo.  
>Gokudera Hayato<em>

Tsuna sighed as he lied his head back down on his desk and handed the note to Yamamoto who glanced at him.

"You going to go?" Yamamoto whispered.

"Of course," Tsuna told Yamamoto. "I think he'd be a great Storm Guardian don't you think? He's short tempered and has a deadly aura when he wants it. Suits a storm does it not?"

Yamamoto smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"Here I come!" Gokudera shouted as he lit up some dynamite.

Yamamoto stood leaning on a tree a distance away from the battle to watch. Tsuna stood there calmly as he activated his sky flames. Gokudera's eyes widened for a second at the size of his flames but threw the dynamite. However, in a flash, the dynamite were defused and tumbling to the ground.

"What?" Gokudera mumbled. "Double Bombs!"

Once, again the pieces of dynamite were all defused. Tsuna rushed forward and ducked to dodge a round house kick as he did a low kick. Gokudera jumped over it and flipped backwards. "Triple Bombs!"

But, the attack failed when Gokudera slipped a bit and dropped all of the bombs. Tsuna's eyes widened as he quickly defused all of them but missed one. Tsuna jumped in front of Gokudera and hugged him closely to cover him from the blast. Tsuna opened his mouth to scream loudly but the scream stayed stuck in his throat.

Gokudera's eyes were wide as he stared at the panting heir. "D-Decimo-s-san?"

Tsuna got off of Gokudera and winced. "Y-You okay Gokudera-san?"

"Why?" Gokudera whispered catching Tsuna's attention. "Why did you risk yourself for someone who wanted to kill you?"

Tsuna smiled softly. "When did you want to kill me? I saw you were only testing me so it's fine. Besides, I want you to be part of my famiglia as my Strom Guardian. Will you accept Gokudera Hayato?"

Tears of joy sprung to the boy's eyes as he nodded eagerly. "Even though I don't deserve it, Decimo treats me with kindness and allows me into his famiglia! I swear as your Storm Guardian Decimo-san that I will protect you with your left and be the best right hand man you can ask for!"

Tsuna grinned as he helped Gokudera up. "Thanks Gokudera but aside from your role, let's act like friends instead okay?"

Gokudera nodded. "Of course Decimo-no. I'll call you Juudaime since it's the Japanese version!"

"Alright," Tsuna said calmly as Yamamoto came up behind him.

"You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.  
>Tsuna nodded as Gokudera bowed in apology.<p>

"I'm sorry fro hurting you Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized.

Tsuna shook his head. "Iie. It's fine Gokudera. I'll probably only have a few burn marks that should be gone in a few days after applying some cream. You don't need to be guilty because it was my decision to accept your note and come here. It was my decision to fight you and it was my decision to protect you so don't blame yourself."

Gokudera nodded as a wide smile spread of his face. But, it was soon replaced to a frown as he looked at Yamamoto. "Don't be so close to Juudaime!"

Yamamoto chuckled. "The perfect Storm Guardian. Konichiwa. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi-Tsuna's Rain Guardian. I look forward to working with you in the future."

Gokudera grumbled. "Who else do you already have as your guardian Juudaime?"

"Hibari Kyoya as my Cloud Guardian," Tsuna answered.

Gokudera nodded as the three began to head back into the school to enjoy the rest of their lunch period.

A voice though whispered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi is a good fighter to the EXTREME!"

The next morning, Tsuna was walking to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera before being crashed into by a white haired figure.

"Ugh," Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted.

"Hey!" the figure shouted causing Tsuna to flinch at the volume. "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi! The one I saw fighting to the EXTREME yesterday!"

The figure got off him and Tsuna activated a bit of his flames to see the person clearly. It was a white haired teen that looked about a year or two older than the three of them. He had bright gray eyes that glowed with EXTREMENESS as he would say.

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Join the boxing club!" Ryohei shouted.

Tsuna shook his head. "Gomen, Sasagawa-san. I'm already in the Discipline Committee."

Ryohei sighed in disappointment.

"But I'll stop by after school and visit the boxing club. Maybe we can have a sparring match?" Tsuna suggested.

Ryohei immediately brightened. "Sure! You can call me Onii-san to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna chuckled. "Sure. I'll see you later then Onii-san."

Ryohei nodded as he continued to run his daily morning run.

"Did you see that?" Gokudera asked as Yamamoto nodded.

"He was completely enveloped in flames and he didn't notice," Yamamoto responded.

"He has sun flames," Tsuna said as he began to smirk. "What do you think Reborn?"

Reborn came out of his hiding spot and smirked. "He'd be a great Sun Guardian."

"That loud lawn-head baka?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna frowned as he read the note. 'Why does he even think I want that? I barely even know her!' Tsuna sighed as Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him questionably.

"I have something to do first," Tsuna said as he walked away. "One of you go with me while the other gets Hibari."

Gokudera followed Tsuna while Yamamoto ran to get Hibari.

"Haha! So you did actually come!" Mochida shouted as Tsuna entered the Kendo Club Room.

Tsuna nodded and glanced at Sasagawa Kyoko who was sitting on a chair with her friend Kurokawa Hana beside her.

"Then the prize shall be Kyoko-chan!" Mochida yelled as he got his things on.

Tsuna shook his head as he grabbed only the sword and activated a small percentage of his flames to see.

The referee began the match and Mochida launched himself forward. 'Heh,' Mochida thought while sneering. 'Beating up a blind boy and winning Kyoko-chan from it is so easy.'

His eyes widened in surprise as Tsuna struck Mochida's hand causing him to release his grip on the sword. Then, Tsuna hit a pressure point on Mochida's neck causing him to pass out.

"I win," Tsuna sighed as he looked over to Kyoko and Hana who were gaping in awe. "I'll report this to Hibari so please stay here and tell Hibari your side of the story."

As if on cue, Hibari entered the room. "Carnivore. What is the meaning of this?"

"Mochida-san has been sending me threats since the day I joined the Discipline Committee," Tsuna answered. "Today he challenged me and I came because I did not want him doing something bad to Sasagawa-san or Kurosawa-san."

'He's got manners not to use our first name when we're not familiar with him,' Hana thought. 'Not many monkeys (boys) have that. Not only that, but he's gotten Hibari Kyoya to call him carnivore.'

"Your stories herbivores," Hibari demanded Kyoko and Hana.

"We were walking home," Hana began because Kyoko was too scared. "The monkey here grabbed us and forced us here. Tsunayoshi here saved us by defeating him."

Hibari nodded as he narrowed his eyes at Mochida. "Then this herbivore shall be suspended from school for two weeks, have his parents noted about this event, and he shall be bitten to death again."

Yamamoto laughed awkwardly as Tsuna began to walk out the room. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari followed loyally (maybe a little more independant for Hibari) after.

Tsuna stopped by the Boxing Club Room and smiled brightly at Ryohei. "Hey Onii-san! Want to have that spar now?"

"Yes to the EXTREME!" Ryohei responded.

Tsuna smiled as he once again activated a small portion of his flames to make his vision come back. He got into a low fighting stance and Ryohei lunged towards him-his fist formed. Tsuna stopped the fist causing Ryohei's eyes to glow even brighter in determination and excitement. Tsuna then sent a hard punch to Ryohei's stomach causing him to fly upward and then punched Ryohei forward to make him fly back.

"One, two, three, four, five!" the referee banged the floor. "Out! The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna sighed in relief as he let go of his flames.

Ryohei grinned as he weakly got up. "You're strong to the EXTREME Tsuna!"

"Arigatou Onii-san," Tsuna replied as he smiled.

Then, they all waited until Ryohei finished his club duties and they all began to walk home together. Well, except for Hibari because he had to patrol the streets of Namimori.

"Ne, Ryohei will you join my Famiglia? One that you cannot pull out of no matter how dark?" Tsuna asked.

Ryohei looked at Tsuna blankly before smiling. "Sure Tsuna!"

Tsuna grinned. "Then you'll be my Sun Guardian!"

"Cool to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as they all began to laugh.

"Byahahaha!" a midnight hair child with emerald green eyes laughed. "I'm here to kill Reborn!"

Reborn scoffed as he ignored Lambo. He turned back to Tsuna to continue their flame training while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Don't ignore me!" Lambo shouted as he threw a grenade to Reborn.

Reborn glared coldly and kicked it back to Lambo. Tsuna's eyes widened as he quickly kicked the grenade high into the air before it exploded. He sighed in relief before glaring at Reborn.

"Here," Tsuna said as he offered Lambo grape candy. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who are you?"

"Bovino Lambo!" Lambo exclaimed while grinning. "Thanks Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna smiled and hugged Lambo close to his chest. "You know Reborn. Lambo would be a great Lightning Guardian."

Reborn growled but nodded.

"So how about it?" Tsuna asked Lambo who stared up at him curiously. "Would you like to join my Famiglia?"

A large grin spread on Lambo's face. "Un!"

A magenta haired woman with sea green eyes. She handed Tsuna a muffin. "Here! It's a gift from the hospital!"

"But I don't need gifts," Tsuna responded. "The hospital is my home."

"Tch," the woman said as Reborn appeared. "Ah! Reborn!"

She ran over and hugged Reborn tightly.

"May I ask who this is Reborn?" Tsuna questioned.

"This was my fourth lover, Bianchi," Reborn stated. "She is to help you with your training."

"I'll kill you!" Bianchi shouted to Tsuna. "You took Reborn away from me!"

'I think I see why they separated,' Tsuna thought while he sweat dropped.

So, after a while of convincing Bianchi, she became part of Tsuna's Famiglia because of Tsuna's kindness towards others.

"Oh," Bianchi said as she noticed Tsuna hugging a mop of light brown hair. "That's the Ranking Prince Fuuta."

Tsuna turned around and nodded. "He will be staying with me in the hospital under my protection from my now.

Bianchi smiled softly as Tsuna began to guide Fuuta to the hospital. 'Tsuna is really going to be a great boss.'

"Hey," Tsuna greeted the next day in the hospital room 301.

"Hey Tsuna to the EXTREME!" Ryohei replied as Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera entered the room.

Tsuna smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great!' Ryohei answered. "For some odd reason, the hospital actually tastes good!"

"OH!" Tsuna exclaimed. "That's because I requested it because you're my friend. You see, the hospital is my home since I don't have parents. They give me real food so I requested that they give good food to you because you're one of my friends!"

"That's sad but awesome to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted causing them to all laugh.

Then, Tsuna turned serious. "So, who were to the ones who placed you in the hospital?"

Ryohei looked down at his lap. "I don't know. They were wearing the Kokuyo Junior High uniforms though."

Tsuna nodded as he motioned his other Guardians to follow him. "Don't worry Onii-san. We'll be back. Be sure to rest well and get better okay?"

Ryohei nodded and looked out the window in silence after the three left. "Be careful Tsuna...and good luck."

Tsuna growled lowly as he entered the building.

"Yo Tsuna," Yamamoto called out as Tsuna looked over at him. "Calm down a bit will ya?"

Reborn and Bianchi smirked.

Tsuna sighed but nodded. "Sorry I'm really...protective. *coughcoughposessivecough*"

Gokudera shouted, "We'll avenge lawn-head baka Juudaime!"

Tsuna nodded as the five of them entered the building.

They were first encountered by a girl named M.M.

"You won't get past me to Mukuro-sama!" M.M. shouted.

"Bianchi," Tsuna said as Bianchi stepped forward.

Bianchi smiled. "Got it Boss. Avenge our Famiglia will you?"

Tsuna grinned and nodded. "Let's continue.

With that, the four left Bianchi. Next, they encountered a blonde named Ken. Gokudera told them to leave him behind and continue to fight as he fought Ken. After that, a dark blue haired boy named Chikusa appeared and Yamamoto fought him. They reached a room and Tsuna immediately ducked as a trident swung out at him.

"Rokudo Mukuro. Not only have you hurt my famiglia but you have taken in a new famiglia member under my protection," Tsuna growled. "Even if he was possessed when he came to me."

Mukuro a dark purple haired teen smirked while his dark blue and scarlet red eyes looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna took out his X-Gloves and put them on. He then activated his flames to 50% causing it to flare up rapidly and practically cover his entire body. "You ready?"

Mukuro smirked. "Kufufufu~ How interesting."

He tapped the trident onto the ground causing an illusion to form. They were all in a hospital room. Reborn couldn't see it because they were in a world of their own.

"You really think me seeing this will hurt me?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro stopped smirking. "I have long gotten over this."

Tsuna rushed forward but turned and attacked the wall as if made a loud thump.

"H-How?" Mukuro gasped as his illusion self disappeared.

"I'm not stupid," Tsuna hissed. "I will make sure to have those who hurt my family pay." He hit Mukuro's pressure point causing him to faint.

At that moment, a portal opened and six Vindice members entered the room.

"Rokudo Mukuro. For attacking innocents you have broken one of the biggest laws of the Mafia. You are under arrest to be in one of the deepest Vindice Prisons," one of the soldiers declared.

Tsuna glared coldly at them. "You will not."

The members turned to him and turned rigid. One of them stammered, "C-Commander S-Sawada. W-What are you d-doing here?"

'Commander?' Reborn thought while narrowing his eyes.

"I will take responsibility of Rokudo Mukuro with his sister Rokudo Chrome and his allies. You have no job here. Tell Bermuda that if he dares to come back here for them, I will not hesitate to use my titles as Commander of Vindice and Heir of the Vongola Famiglia to stop him."

The Vindice nodded shakily. "O-Of course Commander S-Sawada." With that, they entered a portal and disappeared.

"Commander Sawada?" Reborn asked questionably to Tsuna.

"Later," Tsuna growled.

"How did you know Mukuro had a sister named Chrome?" Reborn questioned.

Tsuna smirked. "No matter how strong, he cannot mask her presence on himself. Plus, I did a little digging. Now, help me bring Mukuro. We still need to find Hibari who came here earlier, Fuuta, Bianchi, and my two other Guardians."

Reborn nodded.

"Kufufufu~ So you want me and my dear Chrome to be your Mist Guardians?" Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes. Plus, it'll give you a more of a chance for you and your allies Chikusa, M.M., and Ken to stay out of Vindice with my connection."

"Alright," Mukuro agreed. "I accept."

'So,' Reborn thought while smirking widely. 'You have gathered all of your guardians Tsuna.'

_Omake!_  
>"Vongola Famiglia Meeting or VFM!" Yamamoto shouted while he laughed. "Take the stage Tsuna!"<p>

Tsuna sighed but chuckled in amusement as well. "Alright. This meeting is to introduce all of the members of Vongola Decimo Famiglias. My guardians. Cloud."

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Rain," Tsuna continued.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Storm."

"I'm the Storm Guardian and Juudaime's right hand Gokudera Hayato!"

"Sun."

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei-Tsuna's Sun Guardian to the EXTREME!"

"Lightning."

"Byahahaha! I'm the Great Bovino Lambo!"

"And Mist."

"Kufufufu~ I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is my dear sister Dokuro Chrome."

Tsuna nodded. "Then we have my other Famiglia members.

"I'm Bianchi."

"I'm Fuuta! Most of you know me as the Ranking Prince!"

"My name is Chikusa."

"I'm Ken and I only serve Mukuro-sama!"

"M.M."

Tsuna grinned. "Yeah, I have a huge Famiglia but I'm proud of all my members."

His Famiglia grinned/smirked/smiled shyly back to him-a warm feeling developing in all of their chests.

Tsuna's orange eyes glowed as he turned serious. "We shall fight the Varia soon so let's all prepare for that soon."

The Famiglia nodded as they stared at their Boss in serious mode.

Then, Tsuna brightened up and broke out into a large smile. "And with that, the VFM is adjourned!"


	3. Welcome to Namimori, Varia!

**Welcome to Namimori, Varia! Oh Wait, There's More!**

Tsuna waited at the air port for a specific group of six people. His eyes brightened as he noticed their presence nearby. The group all looked at Tsuna before crowding all around him.

"VOI!" a long silver haired male with gray eyes yelled as he burst ran into Namimori Middle School's entrance. "Is Vongola Decimo here!?"

"What?" a student whispered.

Another responded, "I don't know."

"Apparently in Italian," a student began. "Vongola Decimo means clam tenth."

"So he's a psychopath?" a girl shrieked before squealing in glee at a familiar figure. "But, Tsuna's here to save us!"

Tsuna smirked a bit in amusement as he walked towards Squalo. Squalo was surprised.

"VOI! What are you doing here?" Squalo shouted.

Tsuna shook his head and gave a strong kick to Squalo unexpectedly causing Squalo to fly a long distance away from the school. But, before he actually kicked Squalo, he slipped a note into Squalo's jacket pocket.

A man around 24 years old with raven colored hair and blood red eyes smirked at the note that Squalo had given him. A long jagged scar was apparent on his face as he smirked. "How interesting trash."

Tsuna walked into the Discipline Committee where Hibari, Gokudera (who had recently joined in as well), and Yamamoto were all sitting. "Tonight after school at 5 pm be here at Namimori Middle School. We have...guests."

Hibari smirked. "Are they strong?"

"Yes," Tsuna glanced at Hibari. "But depending on the leader, we may or may not have to fight them. If we don't you can just request a battle Hibari."

"Who are the guests?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera laughed. "Are you an idiot? Didn't we confirm this at our VFM?"

"Oh!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Still don't get it."

Tsuna sighed while shaking his head. Leave it to his Rain Guardian to forget. "The Varia branch of the Vongola Famiglia."

Yamamoto got quiet but a smirk was apparent on his face. "Oh, this I'd love to see. We'll see you tonight then Tsuna."

Tsuna grinned as he left with a wave. "I still have to tell the others. See you later."

"Goodbye Juudaime! Don't worry about your Committee jobs! I'll do them!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna sighed as he changed out of his school uniform. He wore a white button up shirt with a loose black tie around his neck. There was also black dress pants with a black belt around his waist with silver buckles. He slipped on his X-Gloves and allowed a low percentage of flames to be shown to activate the gloves and his eye sight.

"You look like a Mafioso, partially," a voice chuckled.

Tsuna laughed as well. "Thanks Reborn."

Reborn nodded. "Now let's get going Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna walked out of the hospital to NMS (Namimori Middle School) and smiled as he saw all of his guardians at the exit.

"Wow! You look amazing Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Simple yet formal," Hibari commented. "But not the school uniform."

"You look cool Tsuna-nii!" Lambo complimented.

"Cool to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"You look great Tsuna," Yamamoto commented.

"Kufufufu~ Cleaned up nicely and simply I see," Mukuro chuckled.

"You look nice bossu," Chrome blushed.

Tsuna grinned at all of his guardians. "Arigatou minna-san. Let's go to NMS now shall we?"

All of his guardians nodded as they followed after their boss to NMS.

"Ushishishi~ They're here boss," a blonde haired male with a small tiara in it laughed as he saw the Vongola Decimo with his guardians. "Who would've thought it would be him."

The Boss of the Varia smirked. "So you're Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smirked. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Xanxus-nii."

"VOI! Why didn't you tell us earlier at the air port?!" Squalo questioned.

"Oh, Squalo dear," a man with half the amount of his hair bright green while the other was completely shaved off. "Tsu-chan was probably just trying to surprise us."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that Lussuria?" Squalo shouted.

Lussuria giggled as a purple cloaked baby growled.

"Shut up will you?" the baby scowled.

"Oh, gomen Mammon dear!" Lussuria apologized.

"Shut up scums," Leviathan a spiky black haired man growled. "You're angering the Boss!"

All the members of the Varia went quiet.

"Finally," Xanxus grumbled before turning to Tsuna and his guardians. "So why did you only e-mail to us for the past four years?"

Tsuna giggled. "Oh, Xanxus-nii was worried for me?"

"What exactly is going on Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Did Tsuna not really tell you?" Xanxus asked before letting out a low laugh. "Oh, priceless Tsuna! You keeping secrets from the number one hitman? How devious."

Tsuna smiled brightly. "I learned from the best."

"Um...Can someone please explain what's going on?" Chrome asked bravely.

Xanxus moved his stare to her before smirking. "You have two Mist Guardians? Oh well, you are pretty greedy. Anyways, Tsuna here took missions with the Varia a couple of times and he stayed at the Varia Mansion from time to time."

"This was during the five year gap that no one knows isn't it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn questioned while Tsuna nodded.

"A-huh. Anyways, Xanxus-nii. Please introduce your Guardians and I shall introduce mine," Tsuna requested.

"My Mist Guardian Mammon who is also the Mist Arcobelano. My Storm Guardian Belphegor. The Rain Guardian Superbi Squalo or just Squalo. The Sun Guardian Lussuria. Then the Lightening Guardian Leviathan. My Cloud Guardian is back at the Headquarters due to late...processing. Lastly, is me the Boss of Varia who has Sky flames and the Flames of Wrath," Xanxus explained.

Tsuna smiled. "Arigatou Xanxus-nii. So, do you accept me as the heir or shall we have an all out battle?"

Xanxus laughed. "Knowing you, you'd be a better Decimo than me. Go ahead but make a mistake and I shall steal the Vongola Throne away from you."

Tsuna nodded as he laughed. "Alright. Hey, can we have the Vongola Rings now?"

Xanxus nodded as he handed the box of Vongola Rings to Tsuna and his guardians. "Don't disappoint me Tsuna."

Tsuna smirked as he nodded.

Hibari growled. "What about my fight carnivore?"

"Hm...Xanxus, I request a fight between one of your guardians and my Cloud Guardian. Do you accept?" Tsuna asked.

Xanxus smirked. "Sure. It'll be a fun show for entertainment."

Hibari panted as he smirked. He swiped his tonfas to get rid of the blood as Leviathan lied unconscious on the ground. He turned to Tsuna. "These guys are strong but still not as strong as me carnivore."

Tsuna smiled. "Lussuria. Please heal your comrade."

Lussuria nodded as he activated his flames.

"What is he doing to the EXTREME?" Ryohei asked.

"The Sun Flames are flames that can be used to heal. They give energy to others like how the actual Sun gives energy for plants to grow. Get it?" Tsuna explained while Ryohei nodded.

"So I can do that too?" Ryohei questioned.

Tsuna nodded. "Sure, if you get training. You can ask Reborn since he is the Sun Arcobelano despite his sadistic ways."

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn growled as he pulled the safe of the gun Leon transformed into.

Tsuna threw his hands up in surrender and smirked. "Nothing, Reborn."

"So why did you wear everything of a suit except for the coat?" Xanxus asked Tsuna. "Trying to seduce someone?"

Tsuna's smirk widened. "Oh, Xanxus-nii. If I was doing that I'd have some of my buttons undone from the top and bottom."

Xanxus laughed as some of the guardians got nosebleeds from the thought of Tsuna looking like that.

"Yet despite your uke-like features you still somehow are a seme," Xanxus said causing all the males to look at him.

"Tsuna is a seme?" they all asked.

"What are they talking about?" Lambo asked.

"You'll learn when you're older Lambo," Chrome responded as he held her closely. "But, I can see Bossu as a seme. If you think about it, he's commanding voice, kind nature, determination, strength, and how he overpowers all reminds you of a seme. Not only that, but he's really mischievous and smart."

"Now that I think about it," Yamamoto began causing the attention to turn to him. "How would Tsuna look like in glasses?"

Reborn smirked as Leon turned into glasses. He set it onto Tsuna's nose and took a step back.

"Kufufufu~," Mukuro laughed. "Tsuna looks adorable."

"How'd we even get on these topics about Juudaime?" Gokudera asked to which everyone shrugged to.

Tsuna laughed at his Famiglia's silliness.

"So do you like my Famiglia?" Tsuna asked as he sat on the grass watching the stars with Xanxus beside him.

Xanxus smirked. "They're a noisy bunch like my Guardians but they'll be strong one day and your relationship will help that day come faster."

Tsuna grinned. "I'm an awesome boss."

Xanxus chuckled. "Yeah, you are." He ruffled Tsuna's hair as the two of them laughed with each other.

Tsuna's face all of a sudden turned serious catching Xanxus's attention. "What's your plan?"

"The Millifore family," Tsuna began. "I'm going to need to visit and make peace-especially with the heir."

"Your memories from the alternate dimension?" Xanxus questioned.

Tsuna looked at him and nodded. "Yeah but I think I'm going to like him. He likes marsh mellows and is childish at times!"

"So how are you going to make your Guardians snap to reality then?" Xanxus asked.

A chilling smirk was placed on Tsuna's lip as Xanxus shuttered. Xanxus's eyes narrowed at the plan.

"How will you get back though?" Xanxus questioned.

Tsuna smiled at his brother figure's concern for him and his Famiglia. "Now that's where strengthening the bond with the Millifore takes place."

Xanxus explained the plan to the rest of the Varia.

"But how does Tsu-chan know this will work?" Lussuria asked.

Xanxus shook his head. "Because he has faith in the Heir of the Millifore Famiglia. Especially since Tsuna knows what the Millifore Heir wants."

The Varia stared at him confused.

"A friend."

"So, you'll be going to the Millifore Heir's Mansion then," Reborn said as Tsuna nodded.

"Yes," he responded.

"And that is your plan to make the Guardians stronger?" Reborn asked. "Alone with only you and your Guardians?"

"Hai," Tsuna replied.

Reborn sighed. "Alright. You better make sure this works or your training will be multiplied."

"Arigatou Reborn," Tsuna thanked him. "I promise to come back."

"Tch." Reborn transformed Leon to a cell phone and called someone. "Dino Chiavarone shall arrive-."

There was a loud knock on the door. Reborn jumped off the hospital bed and opened the door for a blonde to come running in and hugging Tsuna.

"I finally get to meet you little brother!" the blonde said.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he pulled away from the hug. "It's nice to meet you too Dino Chiavarone."

Dino pouted. "Call me big brother!"

"Fine, Aniki," Tsuna stated making Dino to smile brightly.

"Alright, you need a ride to the Millifore Mansion right?" Dino asked. "Why are you going there?"

Tsuna sighed as he once again explained his plan.

"Wow," Dino gaped. "I would have never thought of that little brother! You are a genius! But, how will you-?"

"Actually get there?" Tsuna interrupted. "We'll have some adjustments created and Reborn shall handle the actual moving."

Dino nodded.

"So basically," a snow white haired male with dark purple eyes began. "You want an alliance?"

Tsuna shrugged. "You can call it that but I call it gaining more people to be in my Famiglia-in my group of friends."

Tsuna smirked internally as he saw Byakuran stiffen a bit at the word.

"S-So if-IF I accept I will be your friend?" Byakuran asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Yep!"

Byakuran nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then! I'm glad that I'm your friend then Tsuna! Ne, can I just call you Tuna?"

Tsuna nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Wyaa!" Byakuran cheered.

"Also, you don't need to worry about us having a future like the alternative world," Tsuna said as Byakuran looked at him.

"How...How do you know of that?" Byakuran questioned.

Tsuna smiled. "I dreamt of them. Anyways, we'll be allies this time instead of enemies!"

Byakuran nodded in confidence. "We won't turn out like that! Not in this world! Now, do you want to eat some marsh mellows with me?"

Tsuna's smile widened as he nodded. "Un! I absolutely love mash mellows-though not as much as chocolate but they're good together! Especially in hot chocolate. Mmm."

With that, the two were fantasizing about all the different sweet foods/drinks they could think of. Oh, they were definitely meant to be friends because of their sweet tooth.

There was a knock at the door causing the two new friends to stop talking.

"Come in," Byakuran called out.

A red haired male with a blonde walked inside.

"You called for us earlier?" they asked.

Byakuran grinned. "Hai! This is Vongola Decimo-our new ally and friend! Now, we need you to make adjustments to something for a plan. Oh yeah. These two are our mechanics Spanner and Shoichi Irie."

Tsuna smiled. "Konichiwa!"

Shoichi and Spanner nodded. Then, the plan was re-explained.

"Alright," Shoichi said.

Spanner stuck another lollipop into his mouth while a small smile adorned his face. "This will be an interesting project to finish and accomplish."

Tsuna smiled brightly. 'Let the plan commence soon.'

"Ara?" Tsuna asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm I-pin!" the black haired girl answered. "Who you Mister?"

Tsuna let a small and soft smile spread on his face. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do you have somewhere to go I-pin?"

I-pin shook her head. Tsuna picked her up and held I-pin in his arms. "Would you like to stay with my Famiglia then?"

I-pin's eyes widened but she nodded. "I-Pin would love to!"

Tsuna nodded as he began to walk away from the park they were in. 'So my Famiglia continues to grow.'


	4. So, the Plan Begins!

**So, the Plan Begins!**

Tsuna was walking home from NMS with his Guardians all around him laughing/smirking/blushing/glaring/shouting/complaining. A lot of stuff for one group but eh,

it's Vongola we're talking about. Ryohei and Gokudera were shouting one another with Yamamoto laughing at their argument. Hibari was glaring at Mukuro who was smirking with Chrome blushing at his side. Lambo was complaining he wanted some grape candy.

All of a sudden, the 10 Year Bazooka went wacko and jumped out of Lambo's afro. It jumped around and landed on Tsuna, then Gokudera, Yamamoto, and continued until Decimo and his guardians were gone.

"W-Where are we?" Chrome stammered as she looked around causing the others to as well.

They were all in a dining room that looked quite extravagant. There was a long table at the center of room (to their left) with a red silk table cloth over it. The chairs were made of wood and had cushions on the seat and back of red to match the table. A sky blue vase was placed on the center of the table with tiger lilies inside.

Above them hung a gold chandelier with white diamonds. The floor was carpeted with soft brown carpeting that had dark red and brown spots.

Tsuna looked at the door as he heard voices near the room. "Shhh, people are coming."

His guardians looked at him before swiftly turning to door that slammed open. They watched in shock as seven men came inside with loud shouts and (some being creepy) laughter.

There was a blonde man who had spiky hair and bright blue eyes. Next to him stood a dark magenta haired man with ruby eyes and a dark red tattoo that went over his right eye. Behind those two was an onyx haired male with golden eyes and a pale ocean blue hair in a hat and dark blue eyes. The onyx haired one wore a priest outfit with a bandage over his nose while the other wore a Japanese male priest outfit. Anyways, behind them were three people. One was a pale blonde haired man with light blue eyes and a scowl on his face. Beside was a dark blue haired male with dark purple eyes like Chrome. He laughed a weird "Nufufufu~". Standing beside him was a light green haired man with teal eyes.

"Oi," the green haired man said causing the others to look at him. "Look at the side of the table."

The men averted their gaze to Tsuna and his Famiglia by the table.

"Who are you? Tell me or I'll cuff you to death," the light blonde threatened.

Tsuna smacked a hand to his mouth but it didn't cover his giggle. The man stared at Tsuna strangely and Tsuna couldn't hold it in anymore. He clutched his stomach as he laughed loudly gaining a weird look from everyone in the room-even from his guardians.

"Ah, you okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked slightly frightened. "You've been acting weird all day."

Tsuna nodded his head as he tried to gain composure. He stood up straight and looked at the men that entered the room. "Ciaossu! These people here with me are my guardians Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Bovino Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Dokuro Chrome, and Rokudo Mukuro and I know who all of you are," Tsuna said in a sing song voice for the last part.

The blonde who obviously was the leader raised an eye brow. "Please tell us then."

Tsuna grinned. "Vongola Primo Giotto Ieyasu Sawada. His Storm Guardian G, his Cloud Guardian Alaude, his Sun Guardian Knuckles, his Mist Guardian Daemon, his Lightning Guardian Lampo."

"Ara!" Lambo gasped. "Tsuna-nii! His name is like mine and he's a Lightning Guardian too!"

"Did you say Vongola Primo?" Gokudera spluttered.

Tsuna nodded. "Un. Seeing as my guardians and your guardians are confused Primo-san, I'll explain." His aura turned from warm and kind to serious and boss-like. "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada-your many great grandson. Yes-you eloped Primo-san and yes I know we all look like you guys. Anyways, I am to be Vongola Decimo and we were sent here by the 10 Year Bazooka that we shall explain later. Questions?"

"If it is ten years," Knuckles began, "why are you here to the EXTREME?"

Tsuna shrugged while he internally smirked. "Don't know. The Bazooka must've malfunctioned. It does that time to time. Oh yeah, I was hoping we could stay here until the Bazooka sends us back to our time. Is that alright Primo-san?"

G shrugged. "As long as they don't cause too much trouble I'm fine with it."

The others nodded as Giotto sighed. "Alright. But first I must know. Does Vongola follow my expectations?"

A look of pain crossed Tsuna's eyes but he quickly covered it up. "Your expectations were half completed. I shall finish the last."

Giotto nodded. "We were just about to have some dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure!" the Guardians-except Hibari of course-all agreed.

Tsuna shook his head. "I shall not be joining you right now. I apologize but I have some...issues to deal with first."

Tsuna' s guardians were all confused.

"What issues carnivore?" Hibari scoffed. "We are in the past. You cannot have any issues here."

"You all are naïve," Tsuna muttered while he sighed. "True, but despite being in the past it does not change the mafia."

As Tsuna said that, everyone froze.

"Just because I am in the past, it does not mean I am no longer Vongola Decimo. It just needs I need to solve a new problem and I'm going to work on it so we can find a way home," Tsuna continued. He gave one last look to where he felt his guardians' auras before looking away and walking out of the dining room.

'He's like Primo,' G thought while narrowing his eyes. 'Perhaps he is not lying.'

Tsuna muttered some incoherent words as he walked down the hall ways. He abruptly stopped as he activated his flames. He stopped a dagger in front of his face and looked up at a black figure that was running away. Tsuna propelled himself forward and caught up to the assassin. He held him down and hit many pressure points so the man would be unconscious for a couple hours.

Standing up, Tsuna flicked his flames away and continued to walk about until he explored the whole entire mansion. 'I do hope that our bonds will strengthen enough before the Millifore finds a way to get us back.' Tsuna sighed as he stopped to hear the sound of swishing. "A...tree?" He sniffed the air and a soft smile spread on his face. "A Cherry Blossom Tree." He walked towards the smile and felt rough bark against his palm. A look of content spread on Tsuna's face.

Alaude watched the boy carefully. He had taken the assassin to the dungeons and decided to follow the Decimo. To be honest, the boy perked his curiosity.

"Carnivore has a habit of doing that," a voice scowled.

Alaude turned to see Hibari. "Hm."

Hibari smirked as he turned to Tsuna. "That carnivore is not only strong physically, but he is strong mentally. He has yet to break down."

"Hm," Alaude hummed. "You have an interesting boss."

"Of course," Hibari said as he turned around. "I wouldn't be his Cloud Guardian if he wasn't."

Alaude let a smirk spread on his lips as he turned his attention back to Tsuna. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Tsuna ignite his sky flames that sky rocketed. 'Such powerful flames-even more than Giotto.'

He spotted Hibari also turning around hastily and running towards Hibari. Alaude watched as Hibari dodged a dagger and took out a pair of tonfas. 'So the carnivore cares more for his boss than he lets on. Hold on...the boy can actually see now?' He twitched as he saw Tsuna stare at him with those bright orange eyes of his.

"Juudaime is in danger!" Gokudera sat up abruptly.

Yamamoto nodded as took out his katana around his waist form its sheath. "I know. I felt it too."

"They're heading for Tsuna-nii!" Lambo wailed. "We have to help!"

Ryohei nodded as he shouted, "Protect Tsuna to the EXTREME!"

The Primo Guardians and Giotto stared at the running Decimo Guardians at how determined they were to help their boss and how skilled they actually were.

"Could they...Could they possibly be a better generation than us? The reincarnations that are stronger than us?" Lampo gasped.

Giotto nodded ."Possibly. Especially my grandson. He knows and suffers much more than he lets on. I just wonder how deep it goes. Now, let's go help now shall we?

I'm guessing it's our fault the assassins are here and yet we are allowing our future selves to deal with it."

The guardians and Giotto nodded at one another as they ran after the Decimo generation.

By the time Giotto and his other guardians got there, all he assassins were lying on the ground beaten. Giotto stared at his grand son with his flames. 'Such pure Sky Flames. Not only that, but he is practically encased in the flames!'

Tsuna saw Giotto and Giotto felt himself staring into Tsuna's golden orange eyes.

"You must possess a strong resolve to have flames that pure and strong," Asari noted as Tsuna's gaze averted to him.

Tsuna deactivated his flames as he looked back to the Cherry Blossom Tree. "A strong resolve huh...I guess I do yet it is one that is pretty selfish if you ask me."

"You can never be selfish Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yeah!" Lambo responded. "Tsuna-nii is the most selfless person in the whole entire universe!"

Tsuna smiled lightly at the pair. "Arigatou Gokudera, Lambo."

"I've been meaning to ask this," Knuckles began gaining everyone's attention. "But are you possibly blind Mr. Sawada?"

"Tsuna is just fine for all of you please and yes I am blind Knuckles. Except, when I am in Hyper Dying Will Mode I have the ability to see once more," Tsuna answered. "It truly is a blessing for me that I treasure very much."

"You don't really seem blind," Lampo commented causing Giotto to glare at him. "What?! It's just, Tsuna seems quite fine without his eye sight and acts like any other person."

Giotto was still a bit angry but he had to agree with Lampo.

Tsuna smiled. "It's fine Giotto-san. You are right Lampo, I am fine without my eye sight but I love to be able to see because then I can watch as people around me smile warmly and kindly. Those smile gives me a reason to-..." Tsuna stopped and shook his head. "Anyways, may I know where our rooms are? I just needs the wing direction and the amount of rooms before reaching it."

Giotto nodded as he told Tsuna the info he needed. "There are also basic needs like tooth brushes, clothes, pajamas, and other stuff that you will need. I had requested for maids to set it into your rooms."

Tsuna nodded as he bowed. "I'll be taking a rest if you don't mind."

The others nodded as they watched Tsuna walk away.

Tsuna let out a breath as he lied down on his bed. He wore a long button up shirt that went just above his knees. 'It must be Giotto-san's shirt.' Tsuna closed his eyes as he thought back to his resolve. 'My resolve...is to save all of those smiles and help everyone form one of those smiles...If I don't then...I don't know how long until I actually break.'

Tsuna rolled down as he clutched the blanket close to his body. His body was wracked with trembles yet no tears fell down cheeks. "I don't know how long I can keep this up," Tsuna whispered-his voice cracking.

The next morning, the Primo and Decimo Guardians (plus Giotto) noticed Tsuna's absence. Gokudera immediately panicked until a maid told them that Tsuna had gone to the kitchen.

They peeked inside and almost gaped at the sight.  
>Tsuna had activated a small amount of flames for his eye sight but what shocked them was the white apron wrapped him as he wore only his pajamas and baggy pants. The shirt buttons however were undone and the pants sagged around Tsuna's waist.<p>

Tsuna stood there cooking breakfast while the cooks watched Tsuna in amazement.

"May I ask, my lord, how you know to cook and who taught you?" the young sixteen year old cook asked.

Tsuna turned to the cook and smiled brightly. "For most of my life, I was isolated in a hospital. Of course, they cooked me foods but every time a birthday came up, I enjoyed cooking for the birthday person and soon cooking became a hobby of mine that I enjoy greatly. I taught myself and I guess I probably got it from my mother," Tsuna explained. "You see, my mother was a great cook apparently to the doctors. Make sense that I got my sense of cooking from her because I took most of my mother's traits."

The cook nodded but his eyes were shining in awe. "So you taught yourself everything?"

Tsuna nodded as the cook smiled brightly. "Uh huh. Would you like me to teach you?"

The cook brightened even more if it was possibly while nodding enthusiastically. "I would love that!"

Tsuna smiled as the two began to cook together.

Giotto and the others all closed the door holding their bloody noses-except Chrome and Lambo of course.

"Wow," Mukuro said in awe. "Tsuna is really,** really **hot in aprons, undone shirts, and baggy pants."

The others nodded with him while Chrome pouted and whispered, "Perverts."

"Good morning!" Tsuna greeted as he rolled in some of the breakfast. Several maids followed after him with small smiles on their faces.

"Ohayo/Morning/Good morning," were all the replies to Tsuna.

Giotto stared at Tsuna before asking his question. "Why are you helping the maids and butlers? I don't mean to sound rude but you are a guest so you don't have to Tsuna."

Tsuna shook his head. "Iie. I'm fine with it. I love doing house work even though I never got to at the hospital. All I got to do was clean my room and...that's it."

Giotto sighed but he nodded. 'You are an interesting one Sawada Tsunayoshi.'


	5. An Unexpected Event that Strengthens Us

**An Unexpected Event that Strengthens Us**

Author's Warning: Dark themes so...BEWARE!

"So then," Yamamoto began. "It's basically a huge party where other Mafia Famiglias come to dance with masks on?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Asari responded.

Gokudera smiled brightly. "A masquerade party! I'll get to see Juudaime dancing!"

As if on cue, Tsuna walked into the room in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Good morning."

'Adorable!' was the thought that passed through their minds.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo squealed as he jumped into Tsuna's arms. "We're having a mask...masque...masquerade party!"

Tsuna smiled. "Really?" He looked over to G. "Why though?"

"Oh, you don't know?" G asked. "Today's Giotto's birthday."

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Then I better hurry to town to buy him a present! Does Giotto-san know about the masquerade party though you guys?"

The Primo Guardians all turned to him and responded, "Yes."

Tsuna shook his head and motioned his head towards his guardians. "I'll be going out for the morning then to get the present. Ne, do we HAVE to wear suits?"

Daemon shook his head. "Nufufufu~ No. What do you plan to do Decimo?"

Tsuna smirked. "Not much."

"Where could Juudaime be?" Gokudera asked. He wore a white button up with a black unbuttoned coat and black dress pants. A tie was tied around his neck and hanging freely.

Beside him laughed Yamamoto wearing the same thing except without the tie. "It's fine Gokudera. I bet Tsuna is just doing finishing touches before he comes."

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro said. He wore the same as Gokudera only his coat was actually buttoned. "Why are we all wearing suits anyway? Didn't Daemon say that we don't have to so why are we?"

Chrome shrugged. She wore a sleeveless light purple dress with black frills on the skirt ad a black ribbon was tied below her chest and a bow in the back. She also wore a black blouse around her shoulders with a dark purple rose near her collar.

Lambo, well, he just wore his cow suit. Ryohei stood beside him wearing a the suit except the coat was unbuttoned and the tie was loosely tied with the knot at his collar line. Hibari just wore the suit normally.

"Gomen!" a voice shouted.

The Decimo Guardians turned around to see Tsuna waving at them-a small box wrapped in blue paper and black ribbons in his hands. He wore a red shirt with black roses on the sides of his arms and sleeves ending above his elbows. A red sleeveless hoodie was kept unzipped. He also wore black skinny jeans and black fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his right wrist was a lack bracelet with a gold that had small bars that jingled softly against one another as he ran towards them. His other arms had two gold bangles.

"I was late because I had to wrap Giotto-san's present!" Tsuna grinned. "Thanks for waiting for me!"

"No problem Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. "You look amazing!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Tsuna blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Arigatou. Now, please put your masks on."

Yamamoto set a light blue mask with dark blue outlines onto his face. Gokudera had a mask that was pale red with dark red outlines. Lambo's mask was dark green with light green jewels underneath the eyes. Ryohei had a yellow mask that ha had fake gold colored jewels outlining it. Hibari's mask was indigo with black outlines and two black feathers on the edges. Mukuro and Chrome wore the same masks. The mask was a deep violet color with light purple jewels and gold linings. Tsuna's mask was a bright orange with gold jewels below his eyes and two gold feathers on both sides.

"Let's go!" Tsuna smiled as they all entered the masquerade ball.

Tsuna grinned as he danced with Giotto. "Happy Birthday Giotto-san!"

"Grazie Tsuna," Giotto smiled.

Both of them stopped dancing and nodded at one another. They activated their sky flames and yelled at their guardians, "Ambush!"

Their guardians immediately took out their weapons (have no idea where they put them) and got into fighting stances. There were loud crashes as the windows broke and in came the ambushers.

'What could they be after?' Tsuna thought before he heard Giotto shouting his name. He abruptly turned to Giotto's direction but fell face down as he was knocked out

"Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii!" they all shouted as they watched the ambushers take Tsuna away.

Gokudera stomped over to Giotto had held him by the collar. "Why did they want Juudaime?!"

Giotto shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "I-I don't know actually. I thought that they were here to steal something or to kill me. I didn't think they'd kidnap Tsuna. Especially since you all have been here only for a couple days."

"Calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

Gokudera was about to object but he stopped when he saw Yamamoto's cold and serious eyes.

"Fighting will get us nowhere right now," Yamamoto began. "Right now, our main concern is finding Tsuna. Look at the ambushers left behind. We will interrogate some after we search for their items."

All of the guardians and Giotto nodded as they checked the ambushers unconscious bodies.

"I found something!" Lambo shouted.

Everyone turned to him as he lifted up a badge. On it was a crest of an eagle with two swords behind it. Giotto and his guardians all growled causing everyone to turn their attention to them.

"That's the Rivallilan Famiglia. They are a famiglia that's been causing many problems lately by kidnapping those with a large amount of flames and torturing them until they accept to join their famiglia," Giotto explained. "I'm betting they saw Tsuna's flames and wanted him-especially when those flames are Sky Flames."

"Kufufufu~ Tsuna always seems to attract trouble. If they hurt Tsuna in any way," Mukuro's eyes narrowed as he smirked sadistically. "I'll make sure to make them see the six hells."

Everyone shivered at the thought though Daemon chuckled.

"Ngh," Tsuna groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. He looked around to see himself in a cell. He was lifted on the wall-his feet barely touching ground by rusty black chains from the ceiling. His clothes were dirty and wrinkly. The ground was covered in dirt and so were the walls. Nothing was in the cell except for him and the chains.

"Where...am I?" Tsuna whispered as he heard a low chuckle. He turned towards the direction of the laughter and saw a faint figure of a tall man.

"Welcome to the Rivallilan Famiglia," the man said in a deep voice. "We want you to join us. Understand that this is a big deal in which you can become well-known for."

Tsuna snarled as he felt the man touch his cheek. "I will never join your famiglia."

"You are such a beautiful boy," the man whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Your flames cannot activate in those chains. It seals your flames. Hm, I wonder how I should break you to join?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror as he felt his clothes being removed. "No! Let me go! Stop!"

The man smiled as he felt Tsuna's smooth skin. "Yes, the perfect way to break you."

"So, we are just going to bust in there and demand Tsuna back or something?" Ryohei snapped.

Giotto shook his head. "No. We'll have some of us do that in the front. That's be me and my guardians. You will be going from the back when the guards have gone to fight us. You will find Tsuna and take him back here. However, before you leave give us a signal to tell us to abort. We only need Tsuna not a full out mafia war."

Tsuna's Guardians nodded as the same thought played through their head. 'We will save you Tsuna!'

"But," the guardians looked at him. "It will take two days to prepare and get to their base."

"We don't know what they're doing to Tsuna-nii though!" Lambo wailed. "What if during those two days Tsuna breaks! I don't want Tsuna-nii to break down and become someone else entirely!"

Giotto looked down. "I...I'll try to get everything done by tonight. The plan might work better if it is at night anyways. If I'm going to do this, I need everyone's help so we can get it done quicker and rest for energy. Then, we can fight fully. Let's save Tsuna shall we?"

"OH!" everyone shouted-except Hibari and Alaude. Daemon and Mukuro just went "Nufufufu~/Kufufufu~"

Tsuna whimpered as the man left him in the cell in darkness. He was sweating with blood and cum on him. 'How much longer...until I break?...I don't want to break.'

Tsuna lowered his head while tears sprung to his eyes yet never fell. He whispered, "I don't think I'm going to be able to hold on much longer. Please...I'm begging you...Hurry."

"Oho~ So little Tsuna is begging now?" the man said cruelly. "And for your escape too? You are a selfish greedy boy. You don't belong there, you belong here and I'm going to teach you."

"No, no! Please, stop!" Tsuna screamed as the man began once again with Tsuna's cries howling through the mansion.

"You ready?" Giotto whispered to his guardians. Giotto's Guardians nodded as they ran to the entrance.

"Ambush! Signal the others!" the guard at the entrance shouted.

Giotto smirked. 'The plan is going just fine so far.'

Tsuna's Guardians smirked as they heard the commotion. Seeing the guards at the back run to the front because of the signal, they ran inside.

"He's most likely in the basement," Mukuro said before he abruptly stopped. "I just connected with his mind. He's in pain and something really horrible is happening to him. He's breaking. We have to hurry!"

The guardians all nodded. Gokudera asked, "Can you pinpoint his location?"

Mukuro nodded. "Yeah. He's in the lowest basement floor that a cell. Another man is in there. I think he's the Rivallilan Boss."

Tsuna screamed as the whip slapped against his back causing another mark. The Rivallilan Boss laughed sadistically as Tsuna's screams brought pleasure to his ears.

"Yes, scream more Tsuna," the man said as he whipped Tsuna even harder. "No one is here to save you!"

"You're wrong!" voices shouted.

The Rivallilan Boss stopped and turned around. He smirked. "Hello. I'm sorry but Tsuna is busy so you cannot have him. Besides, he's joining my famiglia."

Tsuna's Guardians stared at Tsuna's frail body in horror. "Tsu...na."

The Boss laughed darkly. "Yes, Tsuna is a wonderful toy don't you think." He set a hand underneath Tsuna's chin and tilted his head upwards. He gave a rough kiss to Tsuna as Tsuna struggled. The Boss let Tsuna go and averted his gaze to Tsuna's Guardians. "He is never going back."

"You bastard," Yamamoto growled.

"You hurt Tsuna-nii!" Lambo screamed.

This caused everyone to launch forward at the Boss who wasn't expecting them all to attack at the same time. Yamamoto immediately ran past him to Tsuna as the others fought against the Rivallilan Boss. He cut the chains down as Tsuna fell to his chest. Using his katana, Yamamoto cut the chains off of Tsuna's wrists and cradled him closely to his chest.

"Shhh, you're okay now Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered soothingly as Tsuna trembled. "We're right here. We're here to save you. That man won't get you anymore."

Tsuna nodded shakily as Yamamoto took off his jacket and wrapped Tsuna in it. He stood up-holding Tsuna bridal style-and turned to the other guardians who had finished beating the man until he was lying in his growing puddle of blood.

"Will Tsuna-nii...Will he be alright?" Lambo cried.

Yamamoto shook his head. " I don't know."

"Maybe I should bite this herbivore to death even more," Hibari growled as he stared at the Rivallilan Boss.

"Let's...go...home," Tsuna whispered in a hoarse voice. "Please..."

His guardians looked at him and then each other before nodding. As soon as they got outside they sent the signal to Giotto and his guardians that they had retrieved Tsuna and were leaving.

"We're getting outnumbered!" G shouted. "Those kids need to hurry up!"

'Damn!' Giotto thought. His heart jumped when he heard the signal. "Retreat!"

He ran away as his guardians followed hoping that Tsuna was alright.

Tsuna lied in his bed after the doctor treated him.

"So how is he?" Giotto asked the doctor outside Tsuna's room.

"He is fine physically but he will have scars. Mentally, I'm not sure. He was raped from that man and it might hurt him mentally."

Giotto gasped. He quickly turned to his and Tsuna's Guardians. "L-Let's go check on T-Tsuna..."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went inside Tsuna's room.

Tsuna fluttered his eyes open when he noticed people walking inside. He listened to their voices and could tell it was Giotto with all of the guardians.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo shouted as he hugged Tsuna tightly. "Gomen'nasai! I-I couldn't protect you a-and that bad man g-got you!"

Tsuna smiled softly as he pet Lambo's head. To be honest, Giotto and the guardians were shocked that Tsuna could still smile genuinely.

"It's alright Lambo," Tsuna whispered as he gave a peck to Lambo's forehead. "You did well. You still saved me right?"

Lambo cried onto Tsuna's shirt as Tsuna cradled him.

"A-Are you sure you're alright Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna looked at him and smiled. "Un. So smile okay? I'm fine now-you all saved me." Gokudera smiled brightly as tears fell down his cheeks. He ran over and hugged Tsuna tightly. "I thought I would lose you Juudaime! I thought you would be killed! I'm so glad that you still accept me and the others!"

Tsuna began to pat Gokudera's back soothingly and soon his other guardians joined except for Hibari. Tsuna smiled at Hibari. "Arigatou Hibari."

"Hn." Tsuna's smile widened when he saw Hibari give him a small smile of his own.

Tsuna turned to Giotto and his guardians. "Grazie Giotto, Asari, Knuckles, G, Alaude, Daemon. You all helped save me and I'm thankful. Not only that, but you strengthened our bond together. I will make sure that your legacy shall continue on proudly."

Giotto nodded. "I'm proud to call you my grandson Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled brightly as a flash appeared in the room.

"Tuna!" a familiar white haired male shouted as he joined the hug on Tsuna's bed. "I missed you! Are you alright?"

Tsuna giggled at Byakuran and nodded. "Un. Arigatou Byakuran for coming."

"Not only me!" Byakuran exclaimed. "But Shoichi and Spanner too!"

Tsuna moved his head to see Shoichi and Spanner. He gave them a bright smile. "Thank you Spanner-san, Shoichi-san." The two nodded to him as Tsuna looked over to Giotto and his guardians. "It's time for us to go home. I promise that we will meet one day in the future."

Giotto and his guardians nodded. "Goodbye Tsuna."

Tsuna waved goodbye as Byakuran and them took all of them home.

'I am really proud that I can call you my grandson,' Giotto thought while smiling.

"Oh," G said making them turn. He handed Giotto a box. "This is Tsuna's birthday present to you."

Giotto opened the box and his smile widened. It was seven gold pocket watches each with pictures of all of them in it. He whispered, "Thank you, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta and I-pin cried as they glomped Tsuna. "We missed you!"

Tsuna smiled as he hugged them back tightly. "I did as well."

"You okay Dame-Tsuna?' Reborn asked as he noticed his guardians being fidgety.

Tsuna nodded. "Un. I'm fine Reborn-don't worry!"

Reborn looked over to his guardians once again seeing that they had slightly relaxed their tense shoulders. "What happened?"

"Well, the plan went through," Tsuna explained surprising everyone (except the people who already knew). "We had run into a...problem but it was solved and also strengthened our bonds. Plus, it seems the bond with the Millifore Famiglia strengthened as well."

Reborn nodded but narrowed his eyes. "What was this...problem?"

Tsuna shook his head. "We shall talk of it where there are no youngsters."

Reborn sighed but nodded.  
>^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^<p>

"Explain," Reborn demanded.

Tsuna sighed. "Alright. It was Giotto-san's masquerade party for his birthday and we were ambushed. They took me and apparently to the Rivallilan Famiglia. I was raped brutally and whipped before my famiglia found me. But due to this, my guardians became closer to me."

"Are you stupid?!" Gokudera shouted as he held Tsuna by his shoulders. "You were hurt Juudaime! This plan of yours could've failed and you could've broke!"

Tsuna nodded as enveloped Gokudera into a hug. "I know...I was scared I was going to break too Gokudera...But, I believed you guys would come. I have complete faith in you all that no matter what, you will stay by my side not because it is your job but because you wish to. I want you to be smiling when you stand by my side. That is why I created his plan."

Reborn smiled behind his tipped fedora. 'Good job Dame-Tsuna. You are truly beyond my expectations.' A sudden thought crossed his mind and he began to ask the question. "Can you tell me what happened at your birth?"

Tsuna looked over to Reborn and slowly nodded. "Sure." Tsuna closed his eyes as he began to remember. "I was just a new born child when they presented me to my mother. She cradled me in her arms and kept saying over and over, "I love you my Tsunayoshi. My lucky rope." That's when my father came in smiling brightly and Nana handed me over to him. My mother smiled as she fell unconscious due to the loss of energy. The moment my father looked down at me, his face turned to one that was disgusted. I still don't know why he didn't like me today but I think it had something to do with me not having blonde hair like Primo and him or something. So, he dumped a large amount of alcohol into my eyes. The alcohol killed the cells in my eyes causing me to go blind and for the color to turn into the one it is today. My father had told my mother that I had died and left with her the next day to make sure she didn't find out I was alive in the hospital-just abandoned because of my father."

Reborn snarled. 'Damn you Iemetsu. You left something behind that would grow into something powerful. How could you not see this?'

Tsuna smiled. "I'm over it though. I've learned that nothing good comes out from holding grudges. That is why even though I take revenge, I do not hold my grudge for long unless the person continues to hurt my famiglia. Then, it gets serious. Anyways, anymore questions?"

"Who trained you?" Reborn questioned.

Tsuna smiled. "Vongola Primo Famiglia."

"How?" Reborn asked with slight surprise.

"Well, apparently they came here due to my connection of being Primo's many-greats grandson. They trained me and a while later, I took missions from Vindice and Varia that soon got me my position as the Commander in Vindice and a good friend of the Varia. Is there another question you want answered?" Tsuna explained. They shook their heads as Tsuna rested his head down on his pillow. "Okay...If you don't mind I want to sleep." Tsuna slowly closed his eyes as his breath slowed down.

"Good night, Tsuna," everyone whispered as they exited the hospital room with a small click to show the door closed behind them.

Tsuna's smile fell as tears fell down his cheeks. He thought, 'This is not breaking. It's called letting go.'


	6. The School Festial and the Trip

**The School Festival and Trip**

"Alright!" the class president shouted gaining everyone's attention. "We need to choose what we are going to do for the school festival!"

A girl raised her hand into the air. "We should do a café!"

"No, a romance play!" another stated.

"Heck no!" a boy shouted. "We're doing sumo matches!"

The class president sighed and calmed the class down. "Anymore suggestions?"

Tsuna raised his hand and the class president nodded. "Yes Tsuna?"

"We should do a talent show," Tsuna said. "By doing this, we can have small treats and tea for the customers that come to watch and we can still have a sumo match or play in the talent show if someone decides to do that. Not only that, but it gives everyone a chance to shine in front of their friends and shows that there are talented students at Namimori Middle School."

"Excellent choice!" the class president exclaimed. "Do we have any objections with Tsuna's idea?"

Everyone shook their head-excited at the new suggestion.

"Alright! Now, who should we have making the treats and how shall we set this up?"

"Well," Yamamoto began. "I can help with the snacks and Tsuna can as well since we know how to cook."

"Ill help too since I don't really have any special talents," Kyoko said.

"Aw," some of the girls and boys whined but didn't complain as much because they got to eat their foods.

"We can also arrange the desks into tables," Hana suggested. "We'll just decorate them a bit and they'll look like tables. The stage can be by the windows so the moment customers walk in, they see the person performing."

The class president nodded. "Alright. So, who shall be the ones decorating and creating the decorations? We also need the lists of performers and an MC to talk during the show."

The next week, the whole entire school was filled with people from different schools and possibly, cities. The class 1-A was booming with business because of the delicious treats and the talent show being entertaining.

"Next up, we have Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the MC announced.

Tsuna looked up in surprise when he heard his name being called. "Did I put myself in the list?"

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Sorry. I wanted to see your talent Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed but he nodded and got up onto the stage. He talked with the DJ who nodded at his request. The music began and Tsuna took a breath.

_soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite  
>ikizuku haino nakano honoo hitotsu, futatsuto<br>ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
>daichini taruru ikusen no yume, yume<br>gin no hitomi no yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae  
>ikuokuno toshitsukiga ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo<br>watashi ha inori tsudukeru douka konokoni ai wo  
>tsunaida teni kisuwo (2x)<br>watashi ha inori tsudukeru douka konokoni ai wo  
>tsunaida teni kisuwo<em>

Tsuna looked around as loud cheers and applauses erupted in the room. Tsuna smiled brightly before bowing and leaving the stage. He was bombarded by the female students and taken into a room to change.

"Ano," Tsuna began as he walked out. "Why am I wearing this?" He wore a gold kimono with white flower patterns on the top and near the hem of the kimono. A dim orange sash was wrapped around his waist with dark green leaves.

Tsuna noticed that his guardians were wearing similar looking kimonos only different colors. He also noticed Mukuro, Chrome, and Spanner were there as well!

"You guys came here as well?" Tsuna exclaimed excited.

"Kufufufu~ Of course, I wouldn't miss your school festival and to hear you sing any time," Mukuro responded as Chrome nodded in agreement.

Spanner shrugged. "It seemed interesting."

Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Typical Spanner answer.' He shook his head and turned his head towards the female class mates. "May I know why we're dressed up like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hana asked. "You and your friends will bring more customers-especially female ones-to our class."

"But what about the treats? I need to make those," Tsuna stated.

Hana pushed Tsuna and the rest out the door. "It's fine. Yamamoto and Kyoko's got it. Now, go get some more customers!"

Tsuna sighed as he looked at his friends beside him. "Guess we should do what she says huh?" He walked around and approached a pair of girls that ogled at the sight of him. "Would you please visit my class room 1-A? We'd love to have you there." To add affect, he kissed one of the girls hand.

"Of course we will!" the girls squealed with hearts in their eyes. They immediately took off to the class and Tsuna chuckled.

He continued to use the same trick and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his guardians with Spanner doing the same. He smiled softly and looked upward to the sky. 'The sky that envelops all. I think that perhaps...this is the end and new beginning shall come.' Tsuna began to walk around and continue his job with a peaceful smile on his face.

"So, the most popular activity is...Class 1-A with their talent show and café!" the announcer shouted causing all of class 1-A to cheer. "Your prize is a trip to the beach with no class work for a whole week! I hope you enjoy your trip while everyone else is doing summer school!"

Tsuna smiled brightly at his guardians that did not go to Namimori or were in his class. "Would you like to join in as well? I can call some of my friends to drop you all off."

"Arigato Bossu."

"Kufufufu~ Thanks Tsuna,"

"Hn."

"The Great Bovino Lambo accepts your request! Bwahahaha!"

"Yosh! Going to the beach is EXTREME!"

Tsuna nodded as he opened his phone and made a quick call. "Yes, I need you to transport five of my guardians to _ beach... Yes, you all may come as well if you want but you are paying for yourselves...Alright, come tomorrow morning at 5 a.m. then. Be quick or else you won't be able to come...Alright, thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow then."

Tsuna shut his phone and smiled. "Alright, they'll be here tomorrow morning and leave the same time we do since I doubt they know the directions to the beach."

Tsuna walked out of the bus and smiled brightly at the sight of the sea. He noticed his other guardians with the people that brought them.

"It was the Varia that Juudaime called?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Trash," Xanxus sneered. "Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded. "Arigatou Xanxus-nii! Now, let's go to the hotel okay? We're free to do whatever we want during this whole entire trip since it's summer anyways!"  
>Xanxus nodded as they all began to walk to the hotel. The Varia with the other guardians that aren't in class 1-A all rented out rooms sharing one room between two or two people.<p>

"Ne, let's go to the beach!" Tsuna suggested as everyone nodded.

"How about a barbecue as well?" Lussuria shouted as everyone cheered.

They all walked into their bathrooms-one by one of course-and changed into their bathing suits.

Tsuna wore a bright suns et orange swim suit with a white Hawaiian flower on the hem. Hibari wore black swim trunks with a purple unzipped sweater. A book was in his hands. Next to him stood Gokudera wearing dark green swim trunks. Lambo kept on his cow suit. Ryohei wore a bright yellow swim suit. Beside him chuckled Mukuro in his purple swim suit. In his arms was Chrome wearing a white one peace swim suit with purple ruffles. Yamamoto wore a dark blue swims suit with light blue waves.

They all set their bags of cloths onto towels underneath a propped up umbrella near tables.

"Stretch first!" Tsuna shouted as they began to stretch out their arms and legs.

The Varia laughed at the sight of all of the Decimo and Decimo Guardians in a straight line following Tsuna's movements like baby chicks. They finally finished after a few minutes. Lussuria and Levi left to get the materials for the barbecue.

"Swim to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Oh!" everyone exclaimed after.

"Time to eat!" Lussuria called out as everyone ran over.

There was loud chatter along with arguments but it was pleasant. Everyone was having fun and having wonderful food to eat.

"Oh yeah!" Lussuria said. He walked over to the shopping bags and took out a few packets. "We also bought fireworks!"

"Fireworks!" Tsuna cheered as he ran over and grabbed a package. "I call this one for me and my Guardians! They're all ours!" He clutched the packet closely to his chest while sticking his tongue out at the Varia.

Everyone laughed at his childish antics while Tsuna kept talking excitedly about the fireworks that they would let loose when the sun went down.

So, after playing until the sun went down, everyone changed back into their clothes and got the fireworks lit. Tsuna's eyes were bright as he watched his firework sparkle in his hands on the stick. He waved it in the air and spelled out his name. Getting creative, he added his own sky flames to add affect.

"Wow! That's so cool! I'll do it too!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he followed Tsuna's lead. The rest of the Decimo Guardians did the same-heck even Hibari.

Tsuna giggled and circled all of their names with his flames. "It's the Vongola Decimo Famiglia Fireworks!"

Soon, everyone broke into laughter-except Hibari who just had an amused smirk but he did chuckle.

Later that day when the sun set and the moon rose, they all were holding fireworks that sparkled and some shooting up into the sky. Everyone was laughing and

smile-even Hibari with the small smile on his face. Tsuna smiled brightly as he watched his friends.

'I wish, that this peace can last as long as it can. I'll do my best to make sure it does,' Tsuna thought confidently-his eyes glowing slightly in determination and resolve.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna questioned as Reborn pulled him and his guardians along.

"We're going to your mother," Reborn answered.

Tsuna froze and Reborn dragged him towards Nana's home. "W-Why are w-we going t-there?"

"To protect her from the mafia," Reborn responded.

"But I thought that if I stayed **away **from her then she'd be safe!" Tsuna replied.

Reborn stopped and turned to Tsuna. "As long as Mafioso know that she is your mother, she will continue to be a target."

Tsuna frowned at the thought and sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's go. What do you even want me to do?"

"Tell her you're alive-that Iemitsu lied. Trust me, she'll take you back," Reborn explained.

Tsuna looked worriedly at his guardians but they gave him all their own form of encouragement. Tsuna walked as bravely as he could towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" a melodious voice shouted from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a chest-nut brown haired woman with warm chocolate brown eyes. "May I help you?"

"Um...Boku no namae Sawada Tsunayoshi...When I was born, my father, Iemitsu, ruined my eye sight and changed my eye color from the alcohol he poured in my eyes due to his hatred of my appearance. I've been in the hospital for my whole life and my friend or tutor Reborn wanted me to come home," Tsuna explained, looking up at Nana's shocked face. "So, tadaima Okaa-san."

Nana's hand was clasped on her mouth while tears cascaded down her cheeks. She wrapped her hands around Tsuna's shoulders and cradled him in her chest. "It's my Tsunayoshi. My Tsu-kun. Oh, thank god that you were alive!" She pulled him away. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Tsunayoshi looked away. "I was afraid...that you wouldn't accept a blind boy as your son."

Nana shook her head and brought him into a hug once more. He set her head on his head and snuggled into him. "I will always accept you with all of your flaws Tsu-kun. I'm glad you decided to come back.

Tsuna smiled brightly and embraced his mother. "Arigatou, Okaa-san."

The guardians watched the scene with a small/large smile/smirk of content for their boss.

'Kufufufu~ I'll be sure to protect that smile of yours, Tsuna.'

'Don't worry Bossu! I will make sure that the one who accepted me and Mukuro will be happy!'

'I'll use my life to safe Juudaime and Juudaime's mother!'

'Ha-ha! I'll be sure to protect you to best of my abilities Tsuna!'

'Bwahahaha! I'll make sure Tsuna-nii never loses his smile!'

'EXTREME! I'll be Tsuna's Sun Guardian to the EXTREME and protect him to the EXTREME!'

'Hn...As long as carnivore stays strong and keeps his smile, I won't leave.'

'We will protect our sky!' they all thought simultaneously.

Tsuna smiled as he looked back at his guardians-knowing exactly what they were thinking. 'Arigatou...and in return, I shall be the sky that envelopes all and protect you all when you let your guard down.'

The End~ "I'm not used to crying. It's a little difficult. All my life I had to fight. It's just going to be another fight I'm going to have learn how to win, that's all. I'm just going to have to keep smiling," Serena Williams.


End file.
